The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a three-dimensional component by a laser melting process, in which the component is produced by successive solidification of individual layers of building material which can be solidified by the action of radiation, by fusing the building material, having the further features of the preamble of claim 1.
Moreover, the present disclosure also relates to a device for carrying out this method and to the use of a visualization apparatus for two-dimensional or multidimensional, preferably 2D or 3D, representation of component regions of components produced in generative fashion by the action of radiation on powder-like building material in respect of the component quality thereof.